The present invention relates to a novel polyimide resin composition having excellent sliding property.
Polyimides obtained by reacting tetracarboxylic acid dianhydrides with diamines are hereafter expected for use in a variety of sliding parts because of its various kinds of excellent properties and good high-temperature stability as well as its prominent wear resistance.
Many polyimides which have so far been developed exhibit outstanding properties. Even polyimides, however, which have excellent sliding property and high-temperature stability do not have a definite glass transition temperature. Therefore it is difficult to process these polyimides by injection molding and special procedures are required for preparing products having desired shapes. On the other hand, the polyimide resin having a low glass transition temperature and prominent processability is restricted in the upper limit of its application temperature as the sliding parts. Thus the performance of polyimide has both merits and drawbacks.